For years, adjustable combs have been utilized in connection with firearms to allow the shooter to quickly place the firearm in a repeatable, predictable shooting position relative to the shooter's body. Typically the shooter will rest his or her cheek against the stock of the firearm when the firearm is mounted and placed in a shooting position. Obviously, there are many different variables that must be accounted for with respect to each shooter. Thus, a preferred comb for firearms will be adjustable according to the particular shooter.
In certain shooting sports, such as the so-called sporting clays, the speed required to mount and aim the firearm is of particular importance. Thus, a preferred comb apparatus will provide the shooter with a fixed and specific structural reference.
Still another major consideration with respect to adjustable combs for firearms relates to the manufacture of standard firearms to meet the needs of individual shooters. A preferred adjustable comb for a firearm will be mass-produced, yet provide enough adjustment options to meet the needs of the many different types and styles of shooters.
Difficulties have persisted, however, with respect to traditional comb devices for firearms. For example, multiple adjustment screws are required. Such adjustment mechanisms are not only cumbersome and difficult to deal with, but they also require that unsightly, additional holes be drilled into the stock. For many gun owners, the beauty of the gun stock, particularly a natural wood stock, is surpassed by no other portion of the firearm.
Still other problems have existed with respect to traditional comb devices. Preferably, the comb will be highly adjustable so that it remains generally parallel to the plane of the fixed stock of the gun. Typically there are multiple attachment locations for an adjustable comb. Therefore, each must be adjusted in a cast direction (i.e., a side-to-side or a left-to-right direction) and in a vertical direction (i.e., an up-and-down direction) and then locked in the appropriate position. Often, the vertical adjustment is lost when the cast adjustment must be made at the same time. Typically multiple locking screws are required to secure the comb in a desired position.
Another problem has persisted with respect to the types of locking systems for traditional adjustable combs. Most traditional systems utilize some type of a locking screw which engages a pin or post coupled to the comb. The posts will slide back and forth within a particular set of receiving slots through which respective set screws are threadedly inserted. When these set screws engage the posts or pins, material deformation occurs. The scarring of the pins will affect the adjustability of the comb. Over time, this material deformation degrades the precision adjustments that can be made to the comb.
Another problem with respect to traditional combs also relates to the material deformation typically required by traditional adjustable combs. Where material deformation is relied upon, repeated shooting of the firearm will inherently result in the comb working its way lose from its mounting arrangement. Overtightening of the set screws will not only result in increased deformation of the material on the posts or pins, but will also stretch the threads of the adjustment screws and result in poor precision of the comb adjustments over time.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists to provide an adjustable comb apparatus for firearms that is easy to adjust, minimizes the number of modifications needed to be made in the stock to accommodate the comb, allows for full adjustment to suit all types of shooters and, requires no deformation of material to lock the comb in place.